


A Present

by IWillBeTheEndofYou



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Body Paint, Butt Plugs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fisting, Flavored Lube, Lube, Nipple Clamps, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rimming, Sex, Sex Shops, Sex Toys, Somnophilia, Whips, You're Welcome, here there be sexin', i'm back on my bullshit, marital aids, the reader - Freeform, there is no beta, you - Freeform, you get what you paid for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeTheEndofYou/pseuds/IWillBeTheEndofYou
Summary: You take a trip to a certain, seedy little shop, and pick up a gift for each of them. They just have to show you their gratitude!
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	A Present

**Author's Note:**

> What up, I'm bad on my bullshit. 
> 
> The song for this chapter is:  
> Black Butterflies and Deja Vu by The Maine

“A present?” Satan looked amused and puzzled. “And what made you think of that?”

“I just thought that you'd enjoy a present.” you shrugged, not quite meeting his eye. You handed the small box to him. Satan smirked and undid the ribbon, laying it to the side. Slowly, gingerly, he opened the box, setting aside the cardboard.

“Oh!” he lifted out the leather collar. His fingers rubbed the fur on the inside. You bit your lip, digging your bare feet into the carpet. His eyes, wide and green and peering straight into your soul, flicked up. With that one glance, you felt like he knew all your secrets. Like you were stripped bare.  
“This is lovely, Pet.”

“Read the tag.” you breathed. Your heart was almost in your mouth. He raised an eyebrow and caught the little round metal piece. The engraving was beautiful, you'd made sure of that when you ordered it. You made sure that the leatherwork was exquisite, knowing that Satan would accept no less than perfection.

“Satan's,” he said softly. “My what?”

“Everything. Nothing,” you inhaled deeply and took a step closer towards him. “I don't care what I am, as long as I get to be yours.”

“On your knees.” he pointed to the floor before him, and you dropped easily down to your knees. You titled your chin up to look at him. He smirked and ran his fingers across the fine leather of the collar. He took in the stitching, inhaled the rich aroma of it. He felt the fuzzy lining, sure to keep your neck from chafing.  
“What makes you think you're worthy to wear a collar declaring you mine?” his voice wasn't outraged, merely curious. Interested in what you would say.

“I thought you'd enjoy me taking the initiative, my lord.” you bit your lip. Were you staring a scene? Or was he just asking? Satan hummed, reaching out and grabbing your chin. He titled you up and caught your eye. He titled his head to the side, asking, are you sure? Are you ready? Is this okay? You nodded, just once, and he gave your cheek an affectionate pat.

“I suppose I can appreciate that.” he acknowledged. “And it is a beautiful piece. I shouldn't be surprised. My pet does love to look pretty.” he turned the name tag again. “You should enjoy looking pretty.”

You beamed, feeling your face heat up. Praise did that to you, especially praise from him. You felt your spine straighten. He chuckled, playing still with the collar.

“Does my pretty pet want to wear the collar?” you nodded enthusiastically. You tilted your chin back, and almost purred as he did up the collar and adjusted it just so, the tag danging right in the middle.   
“My pretty pet does look so nice in the collar.” he reached out and pulled you up, spreading his legs so you could stand between his knees.

“Thank you, my lord.” you said softly.

“I think it is time for me to take you to bed and show you just how much I can appreciate the idea of what you've done.” he said, his voice like silk against your skin. You shivered and nodded. He rose from his chair, his book forgotten, as he beckoned you towards his bed.  
“You know the routine, pet.”

Wordlessly, you shucked off your shirt, letting it fall to the floor. You wriggled out of the little shorts he favored for you, and were clad in your bra and panties. The room was cool, he hadn't lit a fire yet. You shivered again, and he smiled, seeing the goosebumps rising on your flesh.

“I'll warm you up soon enough, fret not.” he stepped close to you. His hands were warm as they traced down your arms. You leaned into him, enjoying the sensation of his hands on your back. With nimble fingers, your bra was undone and slipped off your body. It was nice to be free of that, you thought.

Before you could enjoy being held too much, he easily shoved you back onto his bed. You landed with a gasp, bouncing a little on his narrow mattress. You scrambled towards the pillow, knowing how he wanted you to act.

“Good pet,” he said softly. You began to feel warm all over, your limbs tingling. There was nothing like getting praised.   
“Now where shall I begin?”


End file.
